Air Duct Adventure
by MakotoJinx
Summary: Yuffie was crawling through the air ducts with a flashlight in hand. "Is that a truffle?"


A/N: Short one-shot. I own nothing! Also, if you like Reefies, you should look at the Viva La Reefie Forum.

---

Yuffie cursed as she scraped her knee on one of the many vent gratings, she paused, took a deep breath, and continued on her self-appointed mission. She had come into work this morning looking forward to a huge mission. There had been rumors of a new street gang forming and she was going to go undercover and check them out. Instead, Reno had walked into her office and announced that the case had been handed over to him. So, that left Yuffie stranded in her office, and bored, on a Thursday morning. So, after a half hour of throwing knives at her door, she decided to do something.

And that something was exploring the air ducts.

--ff7-------

Reeve was sitting at his desk, bored. He had already survived three business meetings and it was only 10:00 AM. He was tired, hungry, and stressed out. He put his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk. Today was going to be a slow day.

'_I wonder, what Yuffie's up to. She's probably hungry.'_

Reeve picked up his phone to call his head spy. Ever since the day he had walked into her headquarters unannounced, he had called her ahead of time. Yuffie had a dangerous habit of throwing sharp weapons at her door when she got board. One close call was all Reeve needed, he wanted to keep his left ear where it was.

He looked at the ceiling when he faintly heard the mission impossible theme song. That was Yuffie's cell phone ring. Smiling, he climbed onto his desk.

'That's the third person this month whose been in the air duct. It's a good thing I had Cait install those spy cameras.'

---ff7---------

Yuffie paused in her exploration when her phone rang. She reached in her surprisingly deep pocket and pulled out her ultra sleek phone. It had been a gift from Reeve. The called ID said _The MegaloManiac_.

'Hm, speak of the devil, it's Reeve.'

"Hey, Moogleman, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just finishing up some paper work. I should be done in about an hour. Do you want to meet me for lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Boy, do I ever. I'm starving!" Her yell echoed down the tunnel in front of her.

'Oops. I better keep it down before I get caught.'

"Alright, I'll call you and meet you at intelligence headquarters." There was amusement in Reeve's voice.

"Great! See you then!"

Yuffie hung up and continued her adventurous crawl into the unknown.

----ff7----

Reeve laughed when he hung up. His little spy was spying all right. He shook his head and slid his phone back into his breast pocket. An idea was starting to form. Quickly he turned on his monitor and powered up the hidden air vent cameras. Thirty yards south of his office a round heart-shaped butt came into view. Reeve switched to the camera ahead of her. There Yuffie was, with a grin on her face. He had caught Reno with that look four weeks ago when the red head had been too noisy crawling over Reeve's office. The second person Reeve had caught in the ventilation was Elena. It turns out; she was hiding from Reno, who was looking for a partner in crime.

After that, Reeve had posted cameras the size of pins all over the air duct system, in hopes of amusement.

As he walked out of his office to scare the living daylights out of Yuffie, he spotted a box of wrapped truffles on Elena's desk. He quickly grabbed them and hid them in his jacket. He grinned; these would work perfectly for his plan.

---f7-------

The super secret sexy ninja goddess Yuffie, as she called herself, was currently humming to her self the theme song from batman. By her calculations, she had been crawling around for an hour. When Reeve called, she planned on scaring the hell out of him by jumping out of his office vent. She smiled, hoping it wouldn't give her friend a heart attack.

_'What's that up ahead?'_

She shined her flashlight on the tile in front of her.

_'Is that a chocolate truffle?'_

She picked it up and sniffed it. She shrugged her shoulders and unwrapped it. Today was her lucky day. She glanced at the tile and took note of a large black arrow. It pointed for her to keep going.

_'Well, Yuffie girl, you were hoping for an adventure. It's a Thursday, this is as good as it's gonna get.'_

---ff7-------

Reeve smiled when he saw that the bait was taken. He double checked his pocket communicator and ran ahead to set up the next drop off point.

----ff7---

Yuffie paused when she turned a corner and caught a glimpse of light.

_'Did that ceiling tile just move?'_

She swiftly crawled ahead, only to see another truffle sitting on top of another arrow. Once again she examined it and popped it in her mouth. Who ever knew she was up here knew the perfect bait for her.

It continued like that for half an hour. Yuffie would follow her archaic directions and find a truffle. Just when her knees were starting to feel sore, she saw a light up ahead. It was almost like someone had removed a ceiling tile and had forgotten to put it back.

_'All well, I'll just drop in and say hello. I don't feel like crawling back headquarters.'_

-----ff7----

Reeve looked at the ceiling and silently waited. He had maneuvered Yuffie so that she would land in the executive meeting room. Underneath the missing ceiling tile was a large leather couch she could land on. He had a coffee table set up with two cafeteria trays of spaghetti and pizza. Two red plastic cups of soda, and a pair of cheesecake slices were also on the table. He looked at his tiny monitor. She would be here in half a minute.

----ff7------

Yuffie approached the hole with caution. There was no telling where she'd land. Very slowly, she peeked her head down.

_'Yum! There's food!'_

Laughing to herself about stealing some poor soul's lunch, she launched her self to land on a convenient couch. When she looked up, she found out why the couch was so convenient.

"Good afternoon, Yuffie. It's so nice of you to drop in."

"Reeve?"

He held up his hand. "Just one moment, I need to make a phone call."

When Yuffie's phone began to ring, she smiled and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yuffie. It's Reeve. Are you ready for lunch yet? I'll come pick you up."

"Why, of course, I'm ready. Let me drop in on you."

Yuffie shut her phone and laughed. "I should have known it was you leading me here." She shook her head and sat down.

"Would you like a slice of pizza, my dear?"

------ff7-----

And ever since then, whenever someone explored the air ducts, they always ended up the executive meeting room.

A/N: Well, what'd you guys think?


End file.
